


I Can Keep a Secret

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: For the Kids [14]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Tommy x Laurel - Relationship
Series: For the Kids [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561498
Kudos: 1





	I Can Keep a Secret

Oliver was lounging on your couch, rubbing your feet as you vented about some mom at Maggie’s day care. "You know she'll be starting school in the fall, right? Kindergarten." He said playfully.

“I hope the moms don’t go there.” You groaned. “They’re all so judgy.” You rubbed your twenty-five week tummy. "Always casually mention what their husbands do for their kids." You rolled your eyes.

He grabbed more lotion as he moved to your ankles. “Moms are scary.” He nodded. “But don’t let them bug you.” He said easily. "I can tell you that they aren't nearly as strong as you are."

You smiled and softly kicked his thigh. “You’re just saying that.” You chuckled. "You have to be nice to play with the kids."

He grinned. “Nope. Fully honest here.” He assured you. 

You smiled at him. “Thanks.” You reached out so he could help you sit up. “You always know what to say.” You sighed. "Laurel should be back with Tommy and the kids soon." You glanced at the clock. 

He smiled. “I’ll stay and help Clay with math.” He leaned into you. “Baby kicking?” He always asked. "Or is he sleeping? And you really need to name him." He teased. 

“Hey, I’m making a list.” You stuck your tongue out and pulled his hand to let him feel the movement on your side. "I have five that I like right now." You said as your son moved.

He smiled widely as he rubbed the spot. “Care to share?” He asked, eager.

You giggled. “It’s a secret.” You told him. 

He looked at you cutely. “I can keep a secret.” He said sweetly. “Please?”

You grinned. “Mm...nope.” You replied. “Not even Laurel or Tommy have seen my list.” You chuckled.

He searched your eyes. “Okay.” He sighed dramatically. “Lemonade refill?” He stood. “Or would you like something else?” He wanted to help name the boy, which he knew was ridiculous.

You looked up at him. “Lemonade is still good.” You smiled. “Thank you.” 

He smiled and went to refill your class in the kitchen. It felt so domestic, but right. Not something that he would have seen just a year ago. 

You heard him with the ice and sighed, grateful he was there with you. You rolled your shoulders, your hand on your bump. You giggled as your son rolled in your stomach. “You made him active!” You told Oliver. "He's wide awake now." You smiled over at him as he came in.

Oliver beamed and handed you your lemonade before feeling your bump. “Hi, buddy!” He said excitedly. "I'm excited to meet you!"

You smiled as you watched him, feeling warm. "I'll tell you  _ one _ name on the list."

“Deal.” He said instantly, looking up at you. He looked like an excited kid. 

"Miles." You said shyly. 

He smiled. “I like that.” He nodded. "Do you think you'll announce his name at the baby shower?"

You hummed. “I may. That would be cute.” You nodded. “And I have time to pick a name.” You noted, as Laurel said she’d try to make your baby shower around 34 weeks.

“Perfect idea. Thank you, Oliver.” He smirked. 

You playfully shoved him. “Oh, shush. Not like it’ll be a lot of people.” You pointed out. “You, Laurel, Tommy, the kids, maybe a couple girls from work?” You still hadn’t opened your circle up all that much. He nodded. “Sounds good to me.” He pulled you close. He’d gotten used to being close to you, and was thankful that you never pushed him away. You leaned into his shoulder, feeling the baby’s kicks together. “Thanks for coming by today. I feel better now.” You had called him over when you had an emotional moment. You’d been looking at things you’d needed for him, and it hit you all at once. 

“Anytime.” He promised. “At least we got a couple things off your list right?” He pointed out. “Which is better than nothing.” 

“True. And less you can try to buy.” You chuckled, as he had tried to ‘gift’ you most of what you needed.

He pouted at that. “It comes from the heart.” He promised you. “Him, and his mom, deserve the best.”

You looked up at him at that. “You plan on being in his life right?” You asked softly. 

His face grew serious. “Of course. As long as you let me.” He nodded, debating if he wanted to come completely honest about his feelings or not.

You smiled. “That means the world to me. To all of us.” You leaned your head on his shoulder. 

His heart was racing and just as he was going to come clean, Maggie burst through the door. “Oliver!” She climbed up into his lap. “I made you a picture at daycare today.”

He sighed internally but hugged her. “Did you? I bet it’s amazing!” He smiled. “Can I see it?” He asked as Clay came in, followed by Tommy and Laurel. “Hey, guys.” He greeted them. “Clay, I’ll help you with your homework in a little bit, okay?”

“Okay! I’ll make us a snack.” He said, which usually meant a bowl of pretzels. 

Maggie opened up her backpack and handed Oliver a drawing. It was very colorful. “That’s you, mommy, me, and Clay.” She pointed.

Oliver completely melted. “I love it. I can keep it right?” He asked her, looking forward to hanging it up in his room. 

She nodded. “Yeah! Silly.” She giggled.

He kissed her head. “Thank you.” He beamed. “It’s awesome.” He said honestly. “How was the rest of your day at daycare?” He asked.

“Good! We played with play dough!” She grinned. “And next week is Luke’s birthday! So his mommy is bringing in cupcakes.”

“That sounds delicious.” He smiled. “Do you wanna bring him something for his birthday?” He asked her as Clay came in, sitting near the coffee table. Tommy sat in a chair, pulling Laurel into his lap.

She thought. “Yeah! Maybe a card!” She said easily. “Help me make one?” She asked him, unaware of how everyone watched the two of them. 

“You got it.” He promised with a grin. “But, first I gotta help Clay with his homework. Okay?” He told her. “So, this weekend I’ll get some stuff to make that.”

“Thank you!” She hugged him. Squirming off his lap, she rushed off to her room to play. Oliver smiled widely and looked at Clay. “Ready?” He asked. 

* * *

Oliver was getting Maggie to bed, and Tommy was in Clay’s room playing video games, leaving you and Laurel to clean up. “So, when’s he moving in?” She asked you playfully. “Because he’s about this close to Maggie calling him ‘daddy’.” She held up her fingers very close together.

You blushed brightly. “Uh, never! He’s a close friend.” You shook your head. “And that’s it.” 

“And so is Tommy, but I don’t come in to you two cuddled up together.” She pointed out. 

You huffed. “We’re just...really close! He helps me vent.” You corrected her. “That’s all.” You shrugged. “Nothing more.” 

“So you don’t have  _ any _ romantic feelings for him?” She asked. “Because that’s not the vibe I’m getting. From either of you.” She said honestly. 

You nudged her. “I don’t have time for a relationship. I’m literally pregnant.” You motioned to your stomach. “And I work, do the whole single mom thing.” You sighed. “So, it doesn’t matter one way or the other, does it?”

“Yes. Because you two can make it work.” She told you. “You already act like a couple.” She leaned against the counter. You rolled your eyes at that. “I came over the other day to him sleeping on the couch because you had a craving at three am, and he never left after he brought you what you wanted.” She smirked.

You sighed. “I know. But he’s just so good.” You were losing the fight. 

She tilted her head. “What do you mean ‘so good’?” She asked, curious. 

“He always comes when I need him. He’s always on the phone texting to ask if we need anything. He answers on the first ring…” You sighed. “It’s nice.” You shrugged. “I’m not used to ‘nice’.” You said honestly. “I don’t think I deserve it.”

“You deserve the best. Usually I’m not one for rooting for Oliver, but he’s changed. I think he could actually be a good boyfriend this time around.” She explained. You raised an eyebrow at her, wanting her to go on. “Well, with us he just...was all party boy. I think he’s more mature now.” She smiled. “Clearly with how he treats the kids. I don’t think he even wanted kids when it was me and him.” 

You stared at her. “I didn’t know you two ever dated.” You said, trying to process that. “No one’s ever mentioned it.”

She widened her eyes. “What? I thought you knew.” She stopped what she was doing. “Oh my god. Tommy’s never mentioned it?” She asked. “Never?!” You shook your head. “Wow, that’s a whole nother can of worms.”

You didn’t know how to feel now. “How long were you together?” You asked, curious. “And how’d wind up with Tommy if you were with Oliver?”

She sighed and motioned to sit. “We were together before he went missing. Tommy and I became a thing way after.” She told you. “Oliver’s never been the serious type. Not a ‘one woman’ type.” She looked down for a moment. “Did you know I had a sister?”

You shook your head. “I didn’t. I’ve never known the whole story or your history.” You never pried. “You said ‘had’. What happened to her?” Clearly, it had something to do with Oliver if she was mentioning her now. 

She looked pained for a minute. “Oliver was cheating on me with her. When he was on the boat, she was with him.” Her voice was soft. “They never found her body.” She explained. “I blamed him. For a long time. Hated him for a long time, too.” She said honestly. “But, that was years ago. He’s changed. For the better. More so after meeting you.”

Your heart clenched. “I’m so sorry.” You instantly said. “Tommy never even hinted at any of this.” You put your hand on hers.

“I don’t blame him.” She sighed. “I hope this doesn’t change your feelings for Oliver.” She said sincerely. “Even if you’re not able to admit them yet.” She added. "He's a good guy."

You swallowed and nodded. “Thank you for telling me.” You sighed, your mind reeling. 

Oliver came in a few minutes later. “Ugh, I got a call. I’m needed.” He told the pair of you. “You okay?” He asked, worried. 

You nodded. “Fine, fine.” You stood. “Thanks for coming by.” You gave him a small smile. “Think I’m just tired.” You shrugged.

He nodded. “You had a long day. Maybe a shower and bed?” He gave you a hug. “And I’ll see you tomorrow?” He sounded hopeful.

“I’ll text you.” You nodded. “Have a good night.” You told him softly. 

“Thank you.” He squeezed you. He felt something was off, but he was needed as Arrow. Diggle was waiting for him. “Let me know if you have a craving, or can’t sleep.” He said before he walked out. He really hoped you called. 

Once he was gone, you let out a breath. Laurel looked at you sadly. “I’ll get Tommy and leave you alone to get some rest, okay?”

You nodded. “Thank you. For everything.” You hugged her. “We’ll have a girl’s day soon.” You chuckled.

“Okay, deal.” She squeezed you. 

* * *

You sat in bed that night, laptop on your legs. Biting your lip, you googled Oliver. More importantly, Oliver pre-disappearance. When you began scrolling you sucked in a breath. This was not the Oliver that you knew, but it was what you’d expect from any rich boy. You were trying to remind yourself that you knew a different man now. Laurel had said so herself, after all. It still scared you, and you worked on pushing down any feelings for him that you had. 

You didn’t text him that night. However, there was a text waiting for you when you got up.  _ I hope you slept well. _ It was from Oliver. Your heart raced and you realized you had been into him more than you thought. Swallowing, you put your arm over your head.


End file.
